digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digital World
The Digital World is a fictional universe featured in the Digimon media franchise. In Digimon anime, manga, video games, and other related merchandise, the Digital World (or DigiWorld for short) is a parallel universe to Earth that was made from computer data originating in Earth's communications networks. Overview According to the video game Brave Tamer, the Digital World's beginnings can be traced to the early twentieth century, with the activation of the Atanasoff–Berry Computer (ABC) - the first computer - which laid the basic foundations of the world. Subsequently, the first patented computer, ENIAC, was activated, and proceeded to build upon those foundations, shaping the Digital World. Over the ensuing years, through the continued growth of the electronic communications network on Earth, the Digital World continued to expand and grow, even after the ABC and ENIAC were shut down. There are multiple alternate reality incarnations of the Digital World, each one running parallel with the various multiple Earths that exist in the multiverse. The different Digimon anime series are set in separate Digital Worlds. The basic mechanics, locations and inhabitants of Digital World appear in each, though the individual natures, origins, and histories of the worlds vary greatly. Similarities between the various Digital Worlds exist, however. They all basically parallel Earth's geographic features. There are continents, islands, deserts, mountains, oceans and almost all other kinds of terrain one finds on the topography of Earth. However, as data is easy to modify, and considering that the Digital World is made up of data, the features of any particular area of DigiWorld are subject to immediate and drastic alteration at any time. For example, a gigantic mountain can be formed in moments or halves of islands can be scattered across a sea with ease. The malleability of the Digital World makes it a frequent target of attack from within and from humans with malevolent intentions. Although ordinary animals like birds and fish are known to exist in at least some of the Digital Worlds, the dominant lifeforms of all realities are Digimon. Digimon are sentient creatures that, like the Digital World, are made of data. It is possible for Digimon to travel to the "Real World," what Digimon call Earth, though this requires the opening of some sort of dimensional wormhole in Digital World. Most of humanity does not know of Digital World's existence. The few humans that do either programmed some aspect of the original version of that world or were summoned there by a Digimon or another digital being. On rare occasions, however, a wormhole can appear on Earth, allowing people unknowing of Digital World to enter it. TV Series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02 :→''Main articles:'' Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02 The Digital World featured in Digimon Adventure is the same featured in Digimon Adventure 02; Adventure 02 is a sequel to Adventure. This incarnation of the Digital World runs closely parallel to two other dimensions. One is a kaleidoscopic world that possesses the power to transform thoughts and dreams into reality, and the other is a "world of darkness," a grim, foreboding ocean that has the ability to make the dark thoughts of others come to life. The Digital World is tied very closely to these two worlds, and has absorbed a fraction of the former's power to bring thoughts to life; this power, combined with the data of the Digital World, gave life to human thoughts, dreams, spiritual beliefs and myths in the form of Digimon. In this universe, Digimon life is cyclical. When a Digimon reaches the end of their life, the data which makes up their body disperses, only to reform at Primary Village, where it takes the form of a Digitama. The eggs are tended by Elecmon, and hatch out into baby Digimon, so that the Digimon can live their lives over again, ad infinitum. There is some evidence to suggest that the data of evil Digimon does not reform at Primary Village, but rather is sent to the world of darkness. Many locations in this Digital World are named after computer programs and hardware. For example, the two continents of the Digital World are named Folder and Server. File Island is a key location in this Digital World, home to Primary Village, and a form of nexus point for the world's data. The Harmonious Ones are the guardians of the four compass points of the Digital World. Azulongmon is the guardian of the Eastern region, where the Japanese DigiDestined's adventures take place (corresponding to the Real World location of the human partners). Years before the beginning of the series, when an evil being came to the Digital World from beyond the "wall of fire," (similar to a computer's Firewall) its presence caused the Digital World to become warped, throwing its chronology out of sync with the Real World, with one Digital World day equaling one minute on Earth. To defeat this being, five human children were chosen and brought to the Digital World, successfully defeating the evil force. These children were known as the "DigiDestined", and their legend was famed throughout the Digital World, with temples erected to their memories, and a prophecy that said a new generation of DigiDestined would arise when the Digital World would need them again. Some years later, that same evil force - Apocalymon - reappeared in the Digital World; consequently, a new group of eight children were selected to become the new DigiDestined and they were transported to the Digital World to battle the evil that had infected it. As a result of their success, Digital World time was re-synchronized with Earth time. In Digimon Adventure 02, the dimensional balance of the Digital World came under threat when the human Yukio Oikawa - possessed by the digital ghost of the evil Myotismon - used agents such as the Digimon Emperor, Mummymon, and Arukenimon to erect huge black obelisks, known as Control Spires, around the Digital World, destabilizing reality all around it so that he could gain access to it. The culmination of this plan resulted in the revelation of the Digital World's existence to the world at large; twenty-five years after these events, all humans have a Digimon partner. Digimon Tamers :→''Main article:'' Digimon Tamers Digimon Tamers features a very different Digital World from that depicted in the first two Digimon series. In the earliest stages of its existence, this incarnation of the Digital World was little more than a barren desert. As it grew alongside the Earth's communications network, however, it evolved and changed in dynamic ways, with more and more "layers" coming into existence over the top of the old ones. The lowest layer is the original desert plain, and the highest is the home of the four Digimon Sovereigns that rule the Digital World. In between lie many small "mini-verses," self-contained environments specially suited to the Digimon that live there, including (but not limited to) an area of clouds and clockwork; a warped, black-and-white town; an area of forests, lakes and rivers; and a 'world' entirely composed of water. Random packets of discarded data often roam the Digital World like tumbleweeds, and can be used to help repair and heal injured Digimon. Although the Digital World has both night and day, there is no transitional period between the two, with darkness instantly sweeping across the world like a sheet. Visible in the sky no matter what plain it is viewed from is a pulsing globe of code and light, which represent the Earth - from it emanate "data streams," vast columns of energy which reach down into the Digital World and manipulate is digital matter, physical representations of acts performed on computers across the world. Should an individual be caught in a data stream, they will be swept up into it and deposited elsewhere, on any of the Digital World's potential planes. Between Earth and the Digital World is a warped region of inter dimensional space where reality is constantly in flux, and defined only by the perceptions of individuals passing through it. Digimon are, in fact, not native to this Digital World, having been created by a group of teenage computer programmers in the late 1980s as an experiment into the development of artificial intelligence. When their project was shut down due to lack of funds, their primitive digital lifeforms accidentally found their way into the Digital World, where they began to grow and evolve. One of the programmers, Shibumi, observed this, and wrote an algorithm that allowed the Digimon to evolve beyond their original specifications and truly become individual lifeforms. Four Digimon in particular evolved into especially powerful forms and became the aforementioned "Digimon Sovereign." The Digital World does have some native lifeforms, however, in the form of "DigiGnomes," the first form of artificial life who evolved from the matter of the Digital World itself before the coming of Digimon. The DigiGnomes tend to the welfare of the Digital World, and have mysterious, undefined powers that allow them to grant the wishes of others. While conducting secret information-gathering on the network, the Japanese SIGINT organization, Hypnos became aware of the existence of the Digital World and its Digimon, which they dubbed "Wild Ones." Some time after this, Digimon began to appear in the real world, possibly due to Hypnos's inadvertent creation of a "weak spot" in the borders between the worlds. Digimon materialize on Earth through a process known as "Bio-Emerging," which begins when the barrier between the worlds is temporarily sundered to allow their passage through. The interaction of the two dimensions creates a "Digital Field" - a small gray fog bank - which allows the Digimon to synthesize false proteins and convert itself into a physical form after interacting with the Earth's electromagnetic field. These Digital Fields can appear in random locations instantaneously and often with little warning. In addition to Hypnos and the original programmers (known as the "Monster Makers"), the only humans to initially be aware of Digimon and the Digital World are a small group of children known as "Digimon Tamers." These Tamers had been chosen by the DigiGnomes to become partners with Digimon, and the creature had used Shibumi's algorithm to bond human and Digimon together as partners via the D-Power Digivice. However, with the progression of the series and the increase in Digimon activity on Earth, escalating from small skirmishes between the Tamers and single Digimon to massive, city-devastating battles with the evil Devas and finally to the full-scale invasion of Tokyo by the D-Reaper, the existence of Digimon eventually became public knowledge. Digimon Frontier :→''Main article:'' Digimon Frontier The Digital World of Digimon Frontier is divided into ten regions, each one representative of one of the world's ten elements - Flame, Light, Ice, Wind, Thunder, Earth, Wood, Water, Steel and Darkness. A massive network of train tracks criss-cross the planet, with a terminal in each region, allowing the train-like Digimon, the Trailmon, to ferry passengers from one region to the next. The most distinguishing feature of this Digital World is the existence of "Fractal Code" - the "command code" for the data that forms the Digital World, possessed by everything, from individual Digimon to masses of land. Fractal Code is usually hidden, but once it is uncovered, it can be "digitized," which in turn "unlocks" the data of the item or individual in question, allowing it to be manipulated. In most cases, this leads to the data being absorbed - an action frequently perpetrated by the villains of the series. Conversely, if the Fractal Code is "rendered," it restores the data to its intended shape and form and "locks" it back into place. If a Digimon has their Fractal Code scanned, but their data is not absorbed, then it will reconfigure itself into a Digi-Egg, which then transports itself to the Village of Beginnings, where, after being tended by Swanmon, it will hatch out into a new Baby Digimon and start its life over again. In ancient times, the Digital World was wracked by a massive war between the human-type and beast-type Digimon. It was then that the angel Digimon, Lucemon, appeared and brought the war to an end, leading to a period of peace. Lucemon, however, eventually grew corrupted, becoming a tyrannical ruler, prompting the emergence of ten great Legendary Warriors who embodied the ten elements. After a mighty battle, the ten Legndary Warriors were able to defeat Lucemon and imprisoned him in the "Dark Area" deep within the center of the Digital World. Passing on into the realm of legend themselves and leaving powerful "spirits" embodying their elements behind, the ten warriors were succeeded by a trinity of angelic Digimon known as the "Celestial Digimon" - Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon. The group was not a harmonious one, unfortunately - the beast-type Cherubimon disagreed with many of the human-type Seraphimon and Ophanimon's policies, and made the argument one of the beast versus human. Mistakenly believing that the two human-types planned to betray him, the despairing Cherubimon found himself overtaken by the dark aura of Lucemon, and was transformed into a virus form. The evil Cherubimon then led the beast-type Digimon in a campaign against the human types, ultimately capturing Ophanimon and forcing Seraphimon into a regenerative coma. To save the Digital World, Ophanimon called upon children from Earth to merge with the spirits of the Legendary Warriors and become Digimon themselves to help free Cherubimon from Lucemon's influence. The new Legendary Warriors were eventually successful in freeing Cherubimon, but Lucemon, undeterred, soon had enough power to consume the fractal code of the entire Digital World and destroy its moons, and then began to plan his conquest of Earth as well. In the last battle to save what remained of both worlds, the Legendary Warriors defeated Lucemon and the Digital World, and the Digimon on it, were restored. This particular Digital World is also orbited by three Digital Moons, each named after the world's three rulers, and each one a different color - the blue Seraphimoon, the yellow Ophanimoon and the red Cherubimoon. At least two of the Digital Moons are inhabitated, the Seraphimoon having a population of Starmon, Meteormon, and Burgermon, in their various Digivolutionary forms/stages. The Cherubimoon, surrounded by hazy clouds of pink dust, is home to a Rebirth Village (similar to the Village of Beginnings in the Digital World), where new Digimon are hatched from Digi-Eggs and Digimon whose data have been destroyed can be reborn and reprogrammed as new Digi-Eggs. Digimon Savers :→''Main article:'' Digimon Savers In this universe few people are aware of DigiWorld's existence. DATS (Digital Accident Tactics Squad), a secret government organization, is the one in charge of trying to avoid, prevent, and clean up any damage or attacks that Digimon cause in the Real World. Many of the DigiDestined (or Tamers) are DATS members. However, many Digimon in the Digital World hate most humans due to a massive genocide of Digimon happened ten years ago caused by a group of renegade humans and Gizmon working for Akihiro Kurata, who invaded the Digital World and tried to destroy its inhabitants without mercy. A large part of the Digital World appears to be ruled by Mercurimon, one of the Olympus Twelve Gods, but not all Digimon are under his rule or even agree with it. It is said that there exists a "God" that oversees the Digital World and is called "Yggdrasil", which Mercurimon mentioned in Episode 24. Digital Monster X-Evolution Digital Monster X-Evolution (also called Digimon X-Evolution) is a movie that is independent of any anime series. It also presented in the X-Pendulum, being divided into three Terminals named after the Norns and represent the three portions of time: Urd (A volcanic wasteland, the past), Verdandi (A grassland environment, the present), and Skuld (Futuristic urban environment) There was a Digital World that existed prior to the one that appears in Digimon X-Evolution. It was cultivated and populated with Digimon by the intelligent computer Yggdrasil (The original Yggdrasil is a mythological tree in Norse folklore). DigiWorld grew in size and in the numbers of Digimon to where Yggdrasil could no longer manage the load, and the "Digital Hazard" occurred, an event which was setting in motion the destruction of the Digital World. Yggdrasil responded by initiating "Project Ark," a template for deleting the Digital World's excess data. The first phase of the project was to kill all Digimon except the few that Yggdrasil had chosen to be its servants. These select Digimon were relocated to a new Digital World that Yggdrasil had created. However, a small percentage of the Digimon left in the original DigiWorld survived Project Ark by developing an "X-Antibody." This antibody gave the Digimon immunity from the Project. The X-Antibody had the additional effect of changing the Digimon's physical attributes and making them stronger. These "X" Digimon then traveled to the new Digital World on their own. Yggdrasil detected their presence and sent the Royal Knights, the aforementioned Digimon servants, to destroy them. By the timeframe that is the setting of Digimon X-Evolution, the X Digimon are under frequent attack from the Royal Knights. Entering the Digital World Each anime series has a different way for Digimon, humans, and other beings to cross back and forth through the Real and Digital World. Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02 In Digimon Adventure transit to the Digital World was possible only via a preexisting gateway. The gateways were unlocked with the use of Digivices, pocket-sized devices that assisted in this task and in helping the DigiDestined's partner Digimon Digivolve during battle. Other methods of going to the Digital World were possible but these were only rarely used in the series. The exact mechanics for how the portals open are unknown, but in Digimon Adventure 02 it was shown that they could be sealed so that nothing could cross them. In the Digimon Adventure movie that was released prior to the start of the series there was no explanation for how a gateway between DigiWorld and the Real World opened. All that was shown was that for a brief period Digimon could freely travel across the portal. Digimon Adventure 02 introduced "Digi-Ports," programs built into computers which allow access to the Digital World. The precise origins of the programs are unclear, but they are activated by D-3 Digivices, the version of Digivice that was used in this series. The original Digivice cannot be used to open the Digi-Ports, but if a Digi-Port program has already been opened the person wielding the original Digivice can still travel to the Digital World. Digi-Ports are capable of appearing on computers randomly. In the second Digimon Adventure movie, Our War Game!, a Digimon named Tsumemon was able to infiltrate into the wires comprising the Internet. In the sequel film to Our War Game!, Revenge of Diaboromon, an evolved form of the same Digimon broke apart its data and materialized out of the Internet onto Earth. Digimon Tamers Humans still required some form of portal to access the Digital World in Digimon Tamers. Unlike previous series, it was not necessary for a Tamer to use their Digivice to access a gateway. They appeared randomly on Earth; in the case of the Tamers featured in the series a portal was found in an abandoned building. Tamers' random portals cannot transport humans back to Earth from DigiWorld. For this purpose a computer program named "Ark" was used. It materialized in the Digital World as a vessel which the Tamers boarded to Bio-Emerge in the Real World. One man, Goro Mizuno (alias "Shibumi"), had his consciousness projected into the Digital World when he entered into a coma after being in a car accident. His body could be seen in the Digital World and he could speak but he was transparent and otherwise immaterial. How he could do this was never explained. Digimon Frontier Traveling to and from the Digital World in Frontier is accomplished via the use of Trailmon, Digimon that are literally sentient trains. The railways of this DigiWorld traverse dimensions as well as landscapes; the Trailmon station located on Earth is situated beneath Tokyo's Shibuya station (an actual location). This station is known only to Digimon and the humans that are summoned there by them. However, the station is integrated into the main systems of the Shibuya, and is accessible through the normal station’s elevator. Frontier also had a case of a consciousness being projected into the Digital World. In this case the victim was Koichi Kimura, who seemingly died after falling down a flight of stairs. However, Koichi was a DigiDestined and his consciousness fought alongside his comrades. His manifestation in DigiWorld was substantial, but his actual body could feel nothing. Upon deletion in the Digital World, his consciousness returned to his body where the other DigiDestined were able to witness his revival after an unsuccessful attempt at defibrillation. Digimon Savers In Digimon Savers, Digimon travel between worlds using portals called Digital Gates. DATS can also create Digital Gates using a machine, which are used to send the DigiEggs of the rogue Digimon back to the Digital World. Human transfer to the Digital World is also possible and is called a Digital Dive. Places in the Digital World As stated by Gennai from Digimon Adventure, the reason why the Digital World has primitive and modern things is because of the data that is deleted in the Real World. For example, if a person were to delete a construction project but had to shut it down and delete it for good, that data would be sent to the Digital World and the construction project would continue to build there. Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02 File Island File Island is the place where the DigiDestined of Digimon Adventure first arrived. The island is located a little off the coast of the Server Continent. The names of most of the places on the island are never revealed in the anime, but are based off the game Digimon World which also takes place on File Island. The various places on File Island are: * Back Dimension: * Beetle Land: A breeding area for insect Digimon. * Coela Beach: Where Agumon first Digivolved into Greymon to fight Shellmon. * Dragon's Eye Lake: The place where the DigiDestined spent their first night, and the place were Gabumon first Digivolved into Garurumon to fight Seadramon. The lake contains a small island which has a derelict streetcar on it. * Drill Tunnel: * Factorial Town: A factory were things are built and the then are taken apart again. Andromon is the operator of the factory. Where Tentomon first Digivolved into Kabuterimon. * File City: A sprawling metropolis, one of the few areas of civilization on File Island. * Fossil Canyon: A deep canyon, home to various Dinosaur Digimon. * Freezeland: This area is an icy tundra that is constantly below freezing and where there is almost always snow on the ground. It also contains some boiling hot springs, which serve as excellent spas. There are also randomly placed refrigerators (none of which are powered since the outside temperature is already so cold), some of which contain food such as eggs. It's unclear where exactly the food comes from. Tai and Matt each ended up here after being separated from the others and each other when Devimon split them up. Its landmark is the Ice Sanctuary. * Gear Savannah: An almost endless stretch of grassland, broken up only by an occasional large gear or wayward telephone pole protruding from the ground. The Savannah lies between Mount Mihirashi and the Yokomon Village. * Geko Swamp: Home of File Island's Gekomon. * Great Canyon: Izzy ended up here after being separated from the others by Devimon. Its landmark is the Temple of the Digivice, where a Centarumon resides. The temple is ancient, and filled with mazes, ancient writings, and booby-traps. * Infinity Mountain: The central point of the island, few Digimon live on it. It is one of the largest and tallest mountains in the Digital World. Its peak is well above the cloud line, and is constantly covered in snow. Devimon took residence on the mountain top, after he found the Black Gears within it. The first visit marked Gomamon's first Digivolution into Ikkakumon. The second visit, when the DigiDestined fought Devimon, marked Angemon's first appearance and Devimon's defeat. The mountain is also home to a Unimon that assists the DigiDestined in the fight against the Dark Masters. * Misty Trees: * Mount Mihirashi: Across the Gear Savannah from the Yokomon Village is a mountain that's a source of the village's water. A Meramon lives there. The mountain is actually a volcano, whose warm temperatures heat up the village's water supply to near boiling before it flows down to the village. The high temperatures help kill off germs in the water, and make it safe to drink. * Native Forest: A source of greenery on File Island, served as the ideal place for Devimon's trap. The place is sometimes known for weakening Holy-type Digimon. * Overdell: A massive cemetery, home to the Bakemon. Joe and Sora ended up here after being separated from the others by Devimon. * Primary Village (Village of Beginnings): The place where Digimon are born. The DigiEggs and newly born Digimon are guarded vigilantly by an Elecmon. The landscape here consists of large green fields, huge stuffed building blocks the size of buildings, trees with toys and stuffed animals hanging from their branches, and large, soft, spongy, hills that are fun to bounce on. * Sewers: The sewers lead from the Factorial Town to the vending machine field. File Island's Numemon live in the sewers due to their preference to dark and wet spaces. * Trash Mountain: * Tropical Jungle: The place where the DigiDestined first arrived. Mimi ended up here again after being separated from the others by Devimon. The jungle, in addition to being home to a wide variety of plant life, also has a large number of erratically placed street and traffic signs. Some of the trees are actually hollow, and serve as camouflaged shelters for Digimon who are seeking to avoid attacks. * Vending Machine Field: A field of erratically placed vending machines, none of which actually work or contain any food or beverages. The machines are nothing more than hollow shells. Numemon often like to hide inside the machines during the day, since it is close to the sewers and the jungle, and act as dark shelters to take refuge in. * Toy Town: The place where Palmon first Digivolved into Togemon. A Monzaemon takes care of broken toys here. * Yokomon Village: Nearby is Mount Mihirashi, the home of Meramon. Where Biyomon first Digivolved into Birdramon. The village sits next to a large lake, where a half-sunken crusie liner can be seen protruding from the waters. In times of crisis or attack, the Yokomon seek shelter in the ship. The Yokomon live inside small thatched huts. The village is renowned for its wells of clean and healthy drinking water. Server Continent Server Continent was the place where most of events in Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adverture 02 occurred. Server is one of the main continents of the Digital World. It has two distinct regions, a large desert and a forest. * Colosseum ': A Roman-like Colosseum with a soccer field in the center. Where Joe found his Crest of Reliability. * 'Digitamamon's Diner: A Digitamamon and a Vegiemon run this diner. After Joe and Gomamon get separated from the main group, they have a meal at the diner, but are unable to pay when they are informed the diner doesn't take Digital currency, but actually Earth currency (the switch in currency may have been made due to rumors spreading throughout DigiWorld that an invasion of earth was likely to take place soon). Joe and Gomamamon were there forced to work at the diner in order to pay off their debt. However, DemiDevimon kept sabotaging their efforts and causing accidents, forcing them to stay in a continuous state of servitude to pay the debt. They were eventually rescued by Matt and Gabumon, who convinced Digitamamon and Vegimon to let them go. When they returned to the diner later in the Adventure series, a town had sprouted up around the diner, but had been abandoned when the forces of the Dark Masters attacked it. :In Adventure 02, the new DigiDestined (Davis, Yolei, and Cody) along with Kari and T.K., also ate at the diner, and had a similar incident to the one Joe and Gomamon experienced in which they were unable to pay the bill (the diner had switched back to Digital currency, and they only had Earth money to pay with). Digitamamon once again threatened to have the group work off their debt, but Yolei and a Digidestined from America, Michael, who had been in the area with his Partner, Betamon, convinced Digitamamon to let them go and to be kinder to customers in the future. Digitamamon later opens a noodle shop in Digi-China Town with a Tapirmon. * Koromon Village: The Pagumon employed by Etemon's Gazimon took over the village and enslaved the resident Koromon in an attempt to trick the DigiDestined into believing that the Koromon had left the town and the Pagumon had moved in. After trying to appear friendly, the Pagumon kidnapped T.K.'s Partner, who was in Tokomon form at the time, and cage him up with the town's Koromon in a cave behind a nearby waterfall. Tokomon and the Koromon were eventually rescued by the others, and Tai found his Crest of Courage on one of the cave's walls. The town is also renowned for its spas and hot springs, making it an ideal vacation spot for both humans and Digimon. * Piximon's Home: Camouflaged with Piximon's magic in the desert, this is where Piximon trained the DigiDestined after rescuing them from a Kuwagamon. * ShogunGekomon's Castle: A ShogunGekomon lives here and so do his Gekomon and Otamamon servants. * The Amusement Park: An abandoned amusement park that sits next to a lake and forested area. It includes a ferris wheel, roller coasters, carnival rides, and game booths. Even though it has fallen into disuse, the rides are still operational. TK and Patamon first encountered DemiDevimon here. Some Mushrooms of Forgetfulness grow there. * The Castle: Used by Myotismon in Digimon Adventure, it was where the DigiDestined's Digimon were created as Digi-Eggs with the help of Gennai and his kind. Piedmon seized the castle with an army of Guardromon and Mekanorimon while attempting to destroy the Digi-Eggs, but Gennai was able to take the eggs and escape. The castle was relented to Myotismon later. The castle sits atop a steep mountain and looks European in design, but seems to defy the laws of physics on the inside. Gravity seems to be undefined, and it is possible to walk on walls and ceilings, and the castle appears to be the merging point for multiple dimensions in time and space. Myotismon used the castle as a training center for his invasion forces before they left for Earth. The castle also contains a large set of doors which act as a portal between the Digital World and multiple other dimensions, including Earth's. The doors are accesed by a keypad that uses Digimon cards placed in certain positions and in a certain order over the keypad to determine which dimension the door accesses. Myotismon and his forces went through the doors to invade Earth, and the DigiDestined later followed. * The Pyramid: An upside down pyramid, resmbling an inverted version of the Great Pyramids of Egypt which served as Etemon's base. Datamon was held captive there. Though it looks ancient on the outside, it is technologically complex inside, and was the center of Etemon's digital network, as well as a large number of advanced science and medical labs. The pyramid has an advanced security systems of camers, lasers, and even force shields. The Pyramid was destroyed by a warp in dimensional space that temporarily sent Tai from the Digital World to Earth. It also holds a secret room, where Datamon was holding Sora and Biyomon hostage. * The Giga House: A giant house, large enough that the DigiDestined were comparably the size of insects. Everything within is proportionally large. Appropriately, the house is swarming with human-sized insectoid Digimon. It is here that the cast of Digimon Adventure 02 encounters Arukenimon and Mummymon for the first time. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Folder Continent Folder is another main continent of the Digital World. This is where the V-Tamer story line takes place. Folder is first mentioned on the Digimon Pendulum. * Daemon's Castle: Daemon's headquarters. * Dino Valley: Taichi and Zeromaru fought Triceramon here. * Holy Angel Castle: Lord Holy Angemon resides here. It is also where a Leomon trains his army. * Hospitown: A hospital-themed town where a Jijimon works as a doctor. * Metal Factory: Taichi and Zeromaru first encountered Neo Saiba here. * Myotismon's Castle: A Myotismon lives here. * Net Ocean: The large body of water that surrounds the entire Digital World. Formerly ruled by Lord Whamon and now ruled by Gon the Gomamon. Taichi and Zeromaru fought Lord Marine the MarineDevimon here. * Star City: A Starmon is the leader of this city. Notes